Before The Storm Begins
by HaHa102
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are sworn enemies. Can they pull together in the face of the rising storm, or it it fall apart? And as it may, they blunder into some messes where they just might find themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it, to cover my bases:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, though a few shall be my own, and I am in no way affiliated with Warner Bros. or J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At night the castle seemed a rather desolate place. Had it not have been for James' breathing, it might have seemed, deserted. Although fires burned brightly in their pillars of stone, emblazoning the carved Hogwarts '<em><strong>H'<strong>_ in the night, a chill like none other blew threw the corridors. It was if the dementors had surrounded the castle, and all warmth had seen sucked from the burning fires.

James shuffled down the Grand Staircase, the Invisibility Cloak lapping around his feet. The _swish swish_ of the cloak across the stone floor seemed louder than the pounding of James' heart, which, was to say, very loud. He cursed under his breath and skirted around Mrs. Norris, Filch's horrid old cat. What every student at Hogwarts would give to give her a good kick down the halls.

"James Potter where do you think you're going?"

James cringed as Lily Evan's voice came floating into his right ear. He poked his head out from under the cloak. "Bloody hell Evans could you be any louder?" She tapped her foot in annoyance, her green eyes sparkling in the firelight, almost taking James' breath away, but not quite. "Besides how'd you know I was here?"

She smirked. "I am not stupid Potter. Now I asked- where are you going?" He shook his head.

"Am I not allowed to go for a night stroll?" He raised his eyebrows. She gave an exasperated laugh.

"For goodness sake Potter, I could turn you in to McGonagall right now you that? Your sorry butt would be sitting in detention for weeks. That'd be a right good laugh don't you think?" She squealed as James' hand snaked across her mouth, pulling her under the cloak. She looked mutinous He put a finger to his lips and removed his hand. "What the bloody hell Potter-" She whispered angrily.

"Shut up if you don't want to be expelled Evans." He pointed to Peeves who was hovering in the air. "We've got to sneak past him. I swear we'll go back up to the common room and I'll stay if you'll just shut. Up. I hate when Peeves turns up." She nodded and they began to scoot past Peeves when the poltergeist spoke.

"Is that Potty again? I know I saw that Evans girl in here, but she disappeared. Only Potty is invisible when he sneaks out. Come out come out Potty." Peeves swooped right in front of the pair and came incredibly close to their faces. Lily grabbed James' hand and let it go as if she had been badly burned. They locked eyes and he drew a finger to his lips and pulled out his wand.

James flicked it and Peeves soared backwards. "The Bloody Baron is not please Peeves." James croaked in a hoarse voice. Peeve's face drained of all color.

"B..Baron?" Peeves stuttered, and Lily had to bite back a snort.

"Yes Peeves. The Baron has his reasons for being invisible. Now leave before I tell Dumbledore about your night wanderings Peeves." Peeves soared off into the Great Hall, James snickering under the cloak.

"That was brilliant Potter, however did you think of that?" Lily look amazed at James, who smirked in return.

"The only person who can keep Peeves in line is The Baron. Everyone knows that." They heard footsteps coming and the took deep breaths as Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher as Hogwarts floated by.

Her breathing became heavier and James sighed. Only Lily got nervous when they were in trouble like this. He, was James Potter, the only boy in school that could get away with pretty much whatever he wanted. He never lost his cool and Lily Evans if nothing would be the death of him.

James grasped Lily's hand and led her towards the Great Hall.

She nudged him and James glanced over. "Potter where are you going? The stairs are that way." She hissed in his ear. He rolled his eyes.

"I bet you Peeves has got Filch right behind the wall there." He hissed back and pointed. "There's only one fool proof way out of here. He raised his wand and waved it. Lily shuddered as a cold sensation washed over her. "Yep there's definitely someone behind that wall now come on." He gripped her hand and pulled her into a passageway behind a tapestry nest to the doors of the Great Hall.

He led her through a series of twists and turns until they came out in the Gryffindor common room out of the portrait on the wall. James ripped off the cloak and let go of Lily's hand. "Merlin's pant's Evens you have a grip."

She smirked until she heard the cough behind them. She and James turned on the spot. Her heart dropped when she Professor McGonagall sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"And where have you two been Mr. Potter and Miss Evans?" They were _so _dead. If they made it out of the alive, one thing was certain, Lily Evans was going to _kill_ James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE please press that little review button!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short one, sorry ;) more to come soon! Please review and make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is mine**

* * *

><p>"I must say I am incredibly disappointed in you Miss Evans. You are a Prefect and you had no business in the corridors at this time of night. You should know better. As for you Mr. Potter this must be nothing new for you, however you are breaking school rules and you must be punished for it. 20 points from Gryffindor."<p>

Lily gasped and James' jaw dropped. "But Professor, surely-"

"20 from each of you. And don't think I won't make it more because I will." Professor McGonagall glared at the two students before her, the girl she was pretty sure had never broken a rule in her life, and the boy, well, that was another storm to be reckoned with. "Miss Evans since this is your first infraction ever in six years at Hogwarts, you may leave."

James tried to get up with Lily who was glaring at him so hard that if looks could kill, James Potter would most certainly be dead upon the floor. He took only a few steps when McGonagall stopped him.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you." James' shoulders dropped and he sat dejectedly back down on the couch, looking deeply at the patterns sewn into the maroon fabric.

"Look at me when I speak to you Mr. Potter." James looked up, looking utterly ashamed. "Don't think that will work with me Mr. Potter. You have broken over a dozen rules you know that? And this!" McGonagall held up the invisibility cloak.

"I've no idea where you got this item but I can assure you I will be handing it over to Dumbledore immediately." The witch looked James Potter up and down, as if to guess his intentions. "Now, Mr. Potter would be a good time to explain yourself."

"It was only for a night stroll Professor. Besides it's not Evan's fault, she was only trying to stop me from getting in trouble."

"I think Miss Evan's actions have been taken into note Mr. Potter, however, she was out past her patrolling hours. She is no longer relevant in the matter. And pray tell, did you come through that painting instead of the portrait hole?" James shuffled his feet. McGonagall hissed menacingly. "Mr. Potter..."

"I swear Professor we were only trying to get away from Peeves." She glared. "And Filch." He looked downward again and McGonagall let him.

"Detention. Two days, my classroom, starting tomorrow. Consider yourself lucky Mr. Potter that it was I who caught you and not Professor Snape or another teacher who would not have been so lenient. You may go." And with that McGonagall left the common room. James slowly made his way up the stairs, only to meet Lily at the top who took no hesitation in slugging him in the arm.

"You ought to be chucked into St. Mungo's you know that Potter? Seriously you're mad." James smirked.

"You could call it luck of the Potters, Evans." Lily rolled her eyes and let out a soft snort. Her auburn hair took James' breath away, and he wished he wasn't always such a git. He shook his head. There was NO way, Lily Evans and James Potter were sworn enemies, and there was no way, _**ever, **_anyway that they would work. James smiled innocently, and let out a soft sigh and turned into the boy's dormitory. Lily turned toward hers and she heard the soft voice coming from the boy's door.

"Night Lily."

"Night Potter." She shook her head smiling and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Been wandering about with Lily Evans have you?" James jumped and turned to find his best friend Sirius Black grinning up at him from his bed.

"Shut it mate. We.. just got into a bit of trouble that's all."

"That's all?" Sirius laughed. "Mate we basically all heard McGonagall screaming at you from the common room. Sneaking out to see Hagrid again? Or maybe to give Snivellus a little more of what he's got coming? And without us? Tut tut mate that's sad." James rolled his eyes as the light in the dormitory flickered on and James found himself facing not only Sirius, but Remus Lupin as well who was grinning madly.

"Oh not you too Remus!" Remus sniggered.

"Or maybe out to snog that pretty girl you talked to this morning at breakfast?" James slapped Sirius upside the head.

"I said shut it. I was just wandering about and Evans decided it'd be smart to follow me, she had it coming, but getting me caught. I promise that girl will be the end of me guys." James sat on his bed cross legged.

"But really James, what were you doing?" Remus inquired, as if he suspected James wasn't telling the entire truth, which he wasn't.

"None of your business Moony. Mate I promise if it was I'd tell you, but it's not so I won't." James slipped into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Sirius came over and sat on his bed cross legged. James couldn't help but laugh.

"You like like a franky first-year schoolgirl Padfoot." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"I know you're not telling us something Potter."

"Since when am I 'Potter'?"

"Since you won't tell us the truth." James sighed. His friends, were, his friends, but very prying. He smiled and laid his glasses on his bed and switched off the light. Sirius took out his wand. _"Lumos"_. The room was filled with the light from his wand.

"There are somethings mates, that must be told. Then there are those things that no one can ever know about. This is one of those times, and I, for one, and not telling. It's not like I ask Padfoot to recount the gory details when _he's_ found snogging a girl. And in the name of Merlin's baggiest Y-fronts we all know thats more than one hand."

Remus outright burst into laughter as Sirius knocked James upside the had and clamored back to his bed as with a flick of his wand, the light went out.

"Night Padfoot, Moony." James smiled and turned onto his side as the word in unison came.

"Night Prongs."

"Aww how cute."

"Shut up."

Lily crept into the girl's dorm as quietly as possible and slipped onto her bed.

But not quietly enough.

"Lily Evans where have you been?" Lily sighed as her best friends Molly MacDonald and Alice Frank grinned up at her from their adjacent beds in the newly lit room. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You two, pry too much. Maybe it's none of your business."

"Oh come on Lily, tell us, we could hear you being ratted out by McGonagall. And we might have heard a certain James Potter's name in the conversation."

"James Potter is a git and nothing else. He is an arrogant git. I was simply trying not to get him into bigger trouble than he's already in. And obviously I somehow got mixed up in his sad little endeavors. She took twenty point from each of us you know. Twenty!" The girls gasped and looked horrified at Lily Evans, of all people, having any points taken away. Much less twenty.

Molly stuttered. "T..tw...twenty points? She must be off her rocker!" Alice chimed in.

"Now way she could do that, you never broken a rule like, _ever." _Lily bit her lip.

"LILLIAN EVANS!" Lily chuckled at the girls shock. "You, haven't really... You just yanking our wands..."

She smiled mischievously. "I wish that was true, but sadly it is not." Molly and Alice came and sat on Lily's bed.

"Come now Lily tell us, did he snog you?" Lily looked disgusted.

"NO way in the namesake of Merlin's saggiest Y-Fronts would I EVER snog James Potter. EVER."

"Oh come on Lily, he's not that bad looking. Give the chap a chance. He could be nice..."

"No. And that's set. No you two don't you dare try to set anything up because I know how and will hex the both of you into oblivion." Lily nodded, her point made. She wanted nothing more to do with James Potter ever again. All he ever did was get her into trouble.

"All he seems to be able to do is get himself into trouble. Severus caught him the other day trying to weasel my Potions essay to copy and he threatened to tell Slughorn. Not that that inarticulate bumble knows anyway I doubt he know the potions he's brewing half the time." The girls giggled at the thought of their blundering Potions Master.

"Beside I don't ask when you two come back in late. And don't think I don't know what you're up to. Molly its obvious you fancy Arthur, and Alice everyone know you and Frank are an item." Lily's companions blushed at the thought of their crushes.

"Come now Lily it's not like we're anything exciting. Now the brilliant and fiery Lily Evans is another flame to be toiled with. Everyone know James fancies you."

"WHAT? HE DOES NOT-"

"SHHH Lily you'll wake the entire dorm!" Molly put a hand over her best friend's mouth which Lilly pushed away laughing.

"I'm tired of everyone's hands seeming to find their way onto my face."

"I thought my hands smelled rather nice thank you."

"Goodnight Molly. Goodnight Alice." The two girls climbed back into bed and with a swish of a wand the light went out.

"But seriously Lily,-"

"Go to bed Molly."

"Night to you too sunshine."

"Goodnight Molly."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR TIME! This one was fun to write, I actually had to do some research to find the spells I wanted to use. This is my minimum weekly post but hopefully I'll have Chapter 5 up before the end of the week. Next week's may not get posted until the middle of the week because I have D-Now with my church next weekend and I'll be midnight bowling and Superhero Rollerskating next weekend! YAY ME!**

** So no more reviews yet.. I hope you guys are still reading! It's nearly ten now and I haven't done a lick of my homework yet. Yipee. I'll do it in the morning. **

**Time for me to shut up and for you to enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything beyond the stuff in my room. I'm a hobo. So obviously not Jo Rowling. It's rather pathetic**

**Without any more wasting for your time and in the name of Merlin's very saggy Y-Fronts:**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Lily didn't sleep. Unless she counted the twenty minutes between actually falling asleep and the annoyance of the owl tapping at her window. Which she didn't, so, no sleep. She shuffled her way down the stairs and into the common room, she yawned and her eyes closed momentarily causing her to collide with something softy and squishy.<p>

That soft and squishy, was James Potter.

Lily suddenly was awake and jumped back. James chuckled.

"Sleep much?"

She growled in response. "That bad I take it?" Lily turned on him.

"You arrogant git! You almost got us expelled last night, I did NOT sleep for your information because I'VE been too worried about being told to go pack my things. But I suppose you don't care anyway." James raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for that, calling me a git. Anyway, you wont be expelled it was only-"

He was stopped short as Lily's tongue-tying curse hit him full on in the face. She grabbed his shirt collar, her face mere inches from his.

"You listen to me James Potter," She hissed, seething. "You stay out of my way, or I promise on Godric Gryffindor I will do things to you to where you won't even be able to remember your own name. Do not, come near me or my friends, proke them and most important, leave. Your. Arrogant. Face. Out of my business."

She let him go and stalked through the portrait hole, leaving a heaving and disheveled James behind her.

James POV

It wasn't as if I was_ trying_ to get her into trouble. She'd done that all on her own. After my conversation, or rather, inquiry from Sirius and Remus, I didn't sleep a bloody bit. I kept think of those eyes, _her eyes, _those little emeralds sparkling at me, merely asking for an invitation.

Not that she would ever admit that.

But then again, neither would I.

I'd fancied Lily Evans for, as long as I could remember. (That's not saying much I don't remember what I had for dinner) So about two years ago. Since then, I'd tried to be nice, win her heart.

She hated me.

No that's an understatement. She _loathed_ me. She'd come up with the conclusion that I was an arrogant git, which unfortunately I had lapsed into that demeanor at times. But this morning Lily Evans seemed to hate me more than I thought any human capable of.

About six, I clamored from my bed, into my robes and shuffled down to the Common Room, and sank into the couch in front of the fireplace which roared to life with a lazy flick of my wand. _"Incendio."_ I could feel the flames slowly begin to heat my numb body in the December freeze.

I didn't have classes until eight, and I couldn't bear the thought of listening to Sirius and Remus scheme on what exactly Evans and I had been doing last night.

I got up from my nest on the couch only to find myself being ran into headfirst by a very sleepy Lily Evans. She jumped as if I'd scorched her. I chuckled.

"Sleep much?"

The growl I received in response told me all I needed to know. At least I hadn't been alone in no sleep last night.

"That bad I take it?" Before I could even blink, Lily rounded on me.

"You arrogant git! You almost got us expelled last night, I did NOT sleep for your information because I'VE been too worried about being told to go pack my things. But I suppose you don't care anyway." I raised an eyebrow, a move I regretted the second I did.

I proceeded to open my mouth. "Thanks for that, calling me a git. Anyway, you wont be expelled it was only-"

I found myself facing an incredibly angry Lily Evans, as well as the tip of her wand dangerously close to my face, her left and hand me by my tie. I felt my tongue contract, and I knew she'd hit me with a tongue-tying curse.

"You listen to me James Potter," She hissed, seething. "You stay out of my way, or I promise on Godric Gryffindor I will do things to you to where you won't even be able to remember your own name. Do not, come near me or my friends, provoke them and most important, leave. Your. Arrogant. Face. Out of my business."

Lily let go of my tie and stalked off through the portrait hole. I watched as her auburn hair whipped around the other side of the portrait and sank back down onto the couch before grabbing my wand and tumbling out the portrait hole behind her.

Lily POV

Needless to say I was pissed. I not only had two exams today, and on top of that no sleep, Severus was avoiding me. I had ran into him in the Great Hall this morning, and he barely noticed my existence.

"Sev!" I ran and plopped down next to him at breakfast. He shifted his gaze away from Lucius Malfoy, _why _he was friends with that git I'd never know, and smiled.

"Lily." The one word made me smile.

"Merlin's pants I have a story for you Sev. You know James Potter? Oh, of course." I paused at the hardened look on his face. Severus was constantly on the bad end of James' pranks. Make that always. The two boys hated each other.

"And what about Potter?" His dark brown eyes that looked almost black sparkled back at me.

"That git was sneaking out last night and I went to keep him out of trouble- I don't know _why_ but- Don't give me that look!" Severus was giving me a look somewhere between upchucking and laughter. "Anyway we almost got caught by Peeves and Filch, and he took me back to the common room where McGonagall was waiting! She took twenty points from EACH of us! Twenty Sev!"

Sev raised his eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his features. I happened to look past him and saw Lucius listening intently. I paid him no mind.

"Twenty points?" Severus drawled. "Well I hardly think that enough for Potter. You were merely trying to stop him how-"

"EVANS!" I groaned in annoyance. Standing up I saw none other than James Potter himself striding towards me. I crossed my arms.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Why are you sitting with Snivellus here? At the _Slytherin table of all places?" _He nodded to Lucius who nodded returned the nod curtly.

"For your information Potter. It's none of your business. Now please leave." I sat back down next to Severus when I felt James lift me up from the table and steer me towards the Gryffindor table. The entire Hall had gone silent. It was known that you mess with me, you could end up in the hospital wing for days.

"JAMES POTTER DON'T TOUCH ME-" I whipped out my wand. _"EXPLUSO" _James was forced away from me as the expulsion charm threw him backwards and onto the stone floor of the Great Hall. He sent back a jinx.

"_EXPELLIARMUS." _Severus roared in front of me, breathing heavily. James sneered and dodged his spell.

"Protecting her Snivellus? Well let's see how you like this. _LEVICORPUS." _Severus was lifted into the air by his ankle and he dangled there while James laughed hysterically.

"How do you like that Snivellus?" James' eyes glinted in the light from the fires. He was getting a right good laugh out of this, and much to his enjoyment, so was the majority of those in the Great Hall. I pulled my wand on him again.

"_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS." _I laughed as James' legs became glued together. "_Liberacorpus." _

Severus came crashing down from the air, and I caught him just in time before he hit the stone floor. He glared at me. "Severus I'm so sorry he was being a prat-"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?" Severus roared, I was taken aback at his sudden hostility. "He's nothing but a git you said so yourself. Then why are you defending him? You know what? I don't care. I'll leave you and your _boyfriend_ alone." Severus turned and walked off.

"SEV please!" He didn't even turn around as he exited the Hall. I rounded on James who was watching with a smug smirk on his face.

"YOU ARROGANT TOERAG. I never want to see you AGAIN!"

"Come on Evans, he's a _Slytherin. _You shouldn't associate with him. Besides Evans-"

" My name is NOT EVANS I have a name you bloody idiot. I never want to see you again. I hate you James Potter!"

And with that I ran from the hall, running into Molly and Alice in the corridor, but didn't even stop to speak as I rushed onto the grounds and sprinted down the the boathouse where I sank against wall and put my head into the knees and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>So Hey. Nice little twist yes? A kinda of ridiculous twist but a twist all the same! like I said this was pretty fun to write! Yes of course I had to put in a little SeverusLily moment. I think had they given him the chance, Severus Snape would have been a very kind man. I promise our duo will end up though! Promise promise! **

**Now the mention of Lucius Malfoy: I have no clue if Lucius was in Lily and James' year, but I'm gonna make him the same age just for the sake of my sanity and the story line. Yes, I do indeed have a plan in mind of our favorite little Draco's Daddy. (No, no one's getting preggo I swear) **

**So- please review! A happy author is a well-fed and feasted author with reviews!**


End file.
